


Birthday present

by Shoantell



Series: Birthday present [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Manipulation, Female Characters, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Love You, M/M, Men Crying, Pregnancy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: So Finn and Seth are on a vacation in Hawaii and Seth gives Finn the shock of his life.Seth wants a baby and Finn is not sure if his ready but his willing because he loves Seth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Friends I have varsity exams. All the best to me.  
> So I saw this couple on Instagram it's two dads they had a pregnancy test with positive and they looked happy. So I thought of this two.

So they were in Hawaii locked up in their hotel room with room service, Seth was feeding Finn strawberries with icecream and Finn could not help but enjoy the weekend. He was really enjoying himself out on vacation with his bae far away from social media and the wwe he was content he was in love with the man next to him, he was wearing nothing but his bae's t shirt.  
Seth moved the tray with strawberries aside and caressed Finn's thigh and started to kiss him, Finn opened his mouth and let Seth in and Seth deepened the kiss he started to lift Finn's shirt and he started to suck on his nipple.  
Finn opened his mouth, baby I..... Love Ohhh.... Love that feels good Seth didn't stop he continued to abuse Finn's nipple.  
Baby... Finn spoke..... Seth please I..... Ohh! God that feels good.  
Seth did not stop he moved his hand to rub Finn's member and he started to stroke finn... Ohh.. Seth please Finn pleaded looking at Seth, what? baby Seth asked... I need you Finn said. As you wish baby he started to prep Finn after hitting his prostate a few times he looked in to Finn's eyes and they were closed he kissed him and whispered I love you into Finn's ears.

You ready he asked? Finn nooded yes, Seth moved to the night stand and grabbed the lube and condoms and he started to open the condom but Finn held his hand I want to feel you are you sure I mean I'm clean and I know that your clean but it's just safety you know Finn nooded I know and I'm on prep so Seth kissed him passionately and moved to lube himself up and he looked into Finn's eyes as he started to thrust into Finn.  
Fuck... Seth closed his eyes as he was feeling the warmth of Finn's tightness... Ohh .. Seth I love you ohh. . Ahh.. god it feels good... Fuck baby you so tight Seth started to thrust harder and faster into Finn and he moved his hands to touch Finn he moved his hands with his rhythm.  
Seth baby I'm close I... Ohh... Baby damn you so big Finn chuckled as Seth smicked and thrusted hitting his prostate over and over again, love... I'm close Finn said, go ahead baby I got you I'm right behind you Finn shoot his load on his stomach and Seth's hand and Seth was right after him as he cum filled Finn up and he collapsed on top of Finn, god I love you why didn't we do this sooner.? Seth asked.  
Finn smiled and kissed his forehead because good things comes to those who wait Finn said and Seth chuckled you are right. He said as he moved to go to the bathroom to grab a towel to clean them.  
He cleaned them and moved to lay down beside Finn and kissed him, baby... Finn called.  
Yes Seth answered, your birthday is close what would you like for your birthday?.. Finn asked.  
A baby.. Seth spoke in his sleepy voice. Finn looked at him and laughed, not a party he asked.  
No.. baby I want a baby you know don't take it the wrong way I love your nephews and nieces but I want my own child. I want that feeling of holding a pregnancy test with positive, he moved closer to kiss finn and I want it with you he told Finn.  
Finn as smiled I thought there for a moment that your were thinking of leaving me for a woman. Finn chuckled, Seth cupped his cheek I love you.. we can get a serrogate to do it we going to do it first thing when we get home. Look for a serrogate agency and take it from there. Seth told him and Finn smiled and snuggled closer to Seth I love you Finn whispered as sleep over took them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very confusing for me to write but I tried.
> 
>  
> 
> Excuse me I know nothing about surrogacy but I'm doing my research and Beyoncés obsessed came handy..

Finding a surrogate mother to carry their baby was not that hard since they had Seth's mother's cuzin suggest the agency for them because it's the best in town. Finn was dubious but was not showing it because he loved Seth and Seth was excited he was looking forward to it to being a Dad. So he just hid his doubts and smiled while they went through the interview process and filling out paperwork Seth kept rubbing his arm to reassure him that this is a great idea everything is going to be fine. Finn smiled and signed his initials and they meet their surrogate who was already in the doctor's office ready to give them the gift of a life time..

I'm so excited. Seth told finn. 

Finn smiled and nodded me too love he said kissing Seth on the lips.  
I love you Seth whispered into the kiss, I love you too baby.

 

 

It's been 2 months and the future parents are so excited and they have been living with their surrogate Sandra because finn wants to monitor her diet so here they are living together.   
Finn had SmackDown tapping and Seth had to stay at home with their guest.

Are you ok ? Finn asked over the phone I mean without me .

Baby I'm fine we are fine and we went to the doctor today and I saw our little peanut. Seth told him.

I can't wait to see peanut baby I just hope we get a happy little girl to drive us Crazy, help pickup her prom dress, first date Finn smiled.

Noo! No dating until she's 90 baby and I will be her prom date and That's final, Finn chuckled I hear you baby I got to go ohk! I will be there in the morning I love you Finn told him.   
I live you you too baby and Seth hangup..

 

Hei! Wanna go grab some dinner ? AJ asked Finn sure why not let me just grab a shower and then we'll be out of here he said walking into his hotel room.

 

Uhm... Sandra what would you like to eat for dinner? Seth asked already walking into the kitchen. He was meet with silence.  
She must be sleeping he smiled to himself him and Finn are going to be parents, his own family.  
He looked up and she was standing there on the door way wearing his Iowa's own shirt with nothing underneath.  
Hei! She waved Uhm! Your wearing my shirt Seth told her.  
Yeah! You like ? She asked.  
Uhm! Why? I mean we got you maternity clothes and they fit you just right.

She laughed oh! Seth your very funny you and I know that you have been checking me out. She said with a smile on her face walking up to him and I know when someone is checking me out put her hand on his chest.

I'm sorry but incase you haven't noticed I'm with someone I am in a relationship with someone who I love and who loves me enough to support my every decision. And you are our guest currying our baby nothing more.

She moved closer rubbing his chest funny his not here and you are I mean shouldn't you guys be in this together? She asked moving closer to lick his ear, Seth held her away from him and moved you need to eat. And he left her standing there and took his keys and walked out the door. He needed a drink and to think.

She made food eat and walked up to her bedroom but she stopped when she reached Finn and Seth's room she opened the door and went inside and went into the walk in closet and she went straight to Seth's section since she knew where that was, she sniffed his clothes and in her right corner she saw a box and curiosity hit her she picked it up to look inside and found some of many pictures of seth and Finn sandra smiled to herself and picked few of them up and put the box back and left for her bedroom.

 

 

She pulled out a book under her bed more like a diary and placed the photos inside she cut off Finn's face and placed hers and smiled to herself.

Soon you will be out of our lives Finn it will just be me and my baby and his daddy, she smiled to herself while rubbing her belly.


	3. It's only a start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to continue this.

So how's the pregnancy going ? AJ asked Finn who just smiled and sipped his juice, it's going great and you know Sandra is cool and sweet and we wouldn't ask for another person to carry our baby She's just great. AJ smiled im just happy for you I remember when Shane and I had our little girl and it was the best feeling ever you gonna love it and nappy changing and nightly cries. I have been meaning to ask who's gonna take partenity leave once the baby is born? Well we haven't discussed it but I will stay at home and raise the baby while Seth brings home the bacon.. they both laughed nineteen Fifty housewife , no just until the baby is all grown up AJ nooded and they continue to have their dinner .

 

 

 

Seth was in the study room that morning with his thoughts he did not hear his voice being called.

Baby I'm home Finn called from the stairs walking into the bedroom nothing , baby ! He called again. Were could he be he asked himself, he walked up to Sandra's room and she was not there she must have gone to the morning yoga Finn thought.

 

He smiled as he opened the door to the study and saw Seth sitting there alone with his thoughts baby! He called out sitting on Seth's lap baby I called you like a hundred times Finn smiled and Seth kissed him passionately I'm sorry baby I was just thinking .  
About what? Finn asked.

About you and the family we gonna have Seth caressed his cheek I love you he told Finn.   
I love you too love so how about some breakfast Finn proposed.  
Yes Seth agreed.

 

In the kitchen Finn placed coffee and pancakes infront of Seth who just accepted with a smile thank you baby. 

You are welcome love Finn said eating his own breakfast. So I have been told to take it easy on my back stay at home and heal my wounds from the ladder match you know so I'm gonna be home for I don't know how long. And the door opened and Sandra walked in good morning daddies.

Good morning Sandra Finn responded with a smile and Seth excused himself he moved over to Finn's side of the table and kissed him and he looked over to Sandra with a smirk on his face when he said i love you to Finn and walked out .  
Finn smiled and said it back.

 

So how was yoga ? Finn asked.  
It was very relaxing and I got to make friends she said.  
Ohh! That's cool.  
Thanks she said I'm just gonna hit the shower, Finn smiled and nodded.  
She left before she hit the stairs she looked at Finn and smirked you know nothing I'm gonna get rid of you soon and Seth will learn to love me and we will raise our baby together without you in the picture after all accidents can happen. She thought as the plan formed in her head. She walked up to her bedroom closed her bedroom door and took out her dairy ran her fingers through it and kissed the picture of Seth I promise my love he will be out of our way soon and it will just us three.


	4. The truth behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I had to update..it's very short because I'm tired but I had to post.

Hei! Sandra spoke to Seth who was sitting in the kitchen table drinking coffee.

Hello! He responded and smiled when he heard footsteps of the man he loves. Finn came behind and kissed him on the lips.

Good morning he said .  
Good morning Sandra spoke so you feeling happy tonight.  
Finn smiled and said, yeah! Why wouldn't I be I mean I have the best boyfriend in the world he said kissing Seth again.

She nooded with a fake smile, how lovely I wish I had someone special who would make smile like that every morning.

Finn smiled and said don't worry your pretty and I'm sure somwhere out there the is a young man who would make you very happy.

She smiled I hope your right dear, she said looking at Seth. Who chuckled and. If Sandra was not carrying his child she would be swimming with with pirhanas right now so had to settle for whatever was thrown at him.

 

Well! I guess I better get ready for my pregnatal yoger and she left .

Seth moved closer and held Finn by his waist and kissed him hard on the lips.  
I love you, you know that . Finn smiled and looked into the eyes of his lover.

I love you too Finn said smiling and put his head on Seth's chest inhaling the body wash.


	5. It's not over yet

You need to make it happen and you better make it look like an accident, because this comes out your on your own do you hear me. Sandra spoke in the phone in the kitchen drinking juice , it seems the other person on the line agreed because she smiled and hanged up.

She smiled as she pictured her plan in action oh! Poor Finn he won't know what hit him she climbed up stairs and passed the main bedroom her smile faded as she heard voices anger filled her she rushed up to her room and took out her diary she looked at the pictures if Seth and smiled and kissed them. And she took a picture of Finn where she took out the eyes and stabbed its heart speaking to her self..

You will die Finn balor and I will take your place I mean you can't even give him children you are no use to him, and me I I'm carrying him child you will be gone and I will be mrs Rollins. By the time she was finished the photo was no more. She looked at it and smiled as she was now admiring her work. 

She put her hand on her belly started to rub circles speaking to the baby don't worry pumpkin mommy loves so much and daddy too his just a little bit blinded by that whore. But not to worry his going to be out of our lives soon and you me daddy can live happily ever after, maybe it might happen very soon who knows .

 

 

 

 

Love I will be fine raw needs you, your the universal champion and the show can't go on without you remember your Monday night Rollins. Finn stood on his toes to kiss his worried boyfriend.

Your right maybe I'm just worried about you because I'm going to miss you so much and im not used to being away from you for too long Seth said kissing Finn's forehead and hugging him too tight. Seth was not telling Finn the real reason why he was so worried about leaving Finn alone with Sandra. But he just hoped that AJ got there in time.

 

I love you Seth said and kissed Finn again come on I will see you to the door Finn said and they went downstairs holding hands when they were by Seth's luggage Finn gave him a chest hugg I love you I love you too I will see you in a week ok I will call you as soon as I land, Finn nooded and they heard the taxi driver calling ,bye! Finn kissed him one last time.

 

As the door closed Sandra came out was that Seth I wanted to say goodbye she placed her fake smile and looked at Finn you miss him already ,,, she asked...

Yeah! I do I'm not used being away from him for too long. Ohh! You poor thing look on the bright side you not stuck in the house alone atleast you have company she flashed her crocodile smile and Finn moved closer and hugged her I'm so glad you're having our baby Sandra.. Finn smiled I'm glad too honey.

 

 

 

 

Finn woke up feeling great the next morning Sandra was still sleeping so he just had coffee he will just have breakfast along the way so he grabbed his gym bag and car keys hopped on to his car and drove he was listening to music and it happened to be Seth's punk Rock he chuckled Seth and his music he changed the playlist now Tamar Braxton was playing love and war when he stopped at the stop sign he was busy changing the playlist. he did not even hear the truck that came out of know where and hit his driver's seat the next thing he knew the were sirens and people where trying to talk to when it all went blank.

 

Seth was laughing with Roman and Shane when his phone rang he looked at the caller ID memorial hospital he begins to panic thinking maybe Sandra hummed the baby.

Hello! He answers.

Hello! Is this Mr Rollins the nurse ask.

Yes.. this is him.

U..him.. Mr Rollins your speaking to nurse Judy at the memorial hospital .I'm sorry sir there has been an accident and Finn balor has just been admitted in to the emergency room.

Seth was silent sir are you there? She ask.

Unhm.. yes u...um.. I'm here ok thanks.

She hang up. And he looked to Roman and Shane I got to go u...h..m Finn hospital, accident he was starting to not make sense.

Wait calm down will call Hunter and explain why we can't show up tonight let's take the jet come on let's go. Shane said.

 

As they way going Seth just hoped his baby was ok.. he just can't loose Finn he can't.


	6. Chapter 6

Finn was home with a broken arm Seth had to take care of him, but now he was on his couch with AJ styles and his two friends Anderson and Luke and ricochet who looked scared.

Rico nice to see you but you didn't have to come I'm fine.

Ohh! I didn't have a choice.

What you mean you didn't have a choice Finn asked surprised.

AJ threatened me with my contract.  
He said he'd have me fired if I didn't show up to support you and Seth since Seth is my mentor.

Really Allen you threatened his career.

Allen threatened who Shane asked.

He threatened to fire ricochet if he didn't come here.  
Shane looked to ricochet and spoke softly he won't fire ypu.

Rico smiled thanks Shane.

It's cool man.

 

AJ just sighed.

 

How you feeling he looked to Finn who shrugged his shoulders. Better than a few days ago.

Where is Sandra Seth asked.

She has prenatal yoga class.

Oright AJ looked at the couple we all know that your little accident was planned and it all points to one person Sandra.

She's trying to get rid of so that she can have Seth to herself. and you don't see it Finn because she plays this sweet little girl when she is around you.

AJ please can you just stop with all this accusations. I need to lie down I have a headache please excuse me.

Rico thanks for coming and you guys he left.

 

Why won't he listen to me she is evil and I can smell it out of her.babe you need to come down said Shane.

Guys please can we not do this now here maybe when we at work we can investigate. I mean Finn doesn't know about Sandra making a move on me. I don't want him to panic and I'm afraid for him I don't want Sandra to hurt the baby or Finn.

They nooded .

 

 

 

 

I can't believe AJ did that to richo I mean his such a great kid.  
Yeah Seth said to finn babe.

Yes love. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.

Babe you were busy and I don't blame you I just want you to hold me and whisper in my ear how much you love me.

That I can do. I love you he said holding Finn close to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just going to be short this chapter I'm posting while tired..  
> Enjoy NXT chapter their home and Sandra just makes Seth want to die.

I'm sorry we can't let see him immediate family members only the nurse said to Finn who was already climbing up the desk.

I'm his boyfriend you ..... Before Finn could finish Stephanie approached it's ohk his family and she took Finn and let him to Seth's room who was sleeping on the hospital bed he walked close to him and kissed his lips baby I'm sorry I wasn't there to back you up Finn cried reaching for Seth's hand and kissed his knuckles.

Roman walked in to the room are you ohk! He asked Finn who just glared at him. 

I'm sorry I couldn't stop Brock Lesnar.

It's not your fault Roman you had your own shit to deal with I mean did he have to hurt him like this Finn just stood there crying Roman walked up to him and hugged him .

Hey! He will pull through his Seth freaking Rollins he will come up with a plan he will deal with Brock Lesnar have you forgotten that his the beast slayer Roman said wiping Finn's cheeks with the back of his hand.

Why can't triple h and Stephanie do something about Brock Lesnar I mean his a bully he hurt not only my boyfriend's body but his ego.

 

The doctor walked in I have good news Mr Rollins will pull through we just gonna keep him for and extra day to run some tests and in the meantime Im gonna need you to stay strong for him and he left.

 

I'm just gonna stay here until he wakes up Finn told Roman who nodded.

Good night Roman said that and left.

Finn looked to Seth and took his hand you need to wake up love I can't loose you we having a baby for got sakes you need Tobe at your hundred percent you need to be there for us please Seth you need to give up the universal tittle I know it's been your dream I know it's what you live for but is it worth having your body torn apart by Brock Lesnar.

Finn smiled and kissed Seth's lips and got into the bed with him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know I promised you that on the next chapter Sandra will give Seth hell but that will have to wait.

Finn was happy today was Seth's release from hospital he was singing along to the song playing on his iPad.

When the was a knock on the door he thought Sandra will get it until he remembered that she was having lunch with her sister.

He went to the door and opened it and came face to face with a grinning Brock Lesnar.

Finn was studdled.

What are you doing here.   
Brock smiled.

Finn tried to close the door but he was late Brock already blocked it will his foot.

And pushed himself inside the house.

Get out Finn said.

He just grinned and tossed Finn to the wall he smiled and grabbed Finn by his hair and slammed him on the coffee table and it broke.

Finn was coughing he tried to get up that is when Brock pulled him up and dragged him and banged his head on the wall three times Finn was feeling dizzy he put his hands on his head.

Brock took a kitchen stool and hit Finn with it and he was knocked on conscious.

He grabbed Finn by his hair and said.

You and your man are nothing and I'm not finished with him and dropped his head.

He opened the door and left.

 

 

 

 

 

It's been an hour already where was Finn he was supposed to pick Seth up.

Seth took his phone and called Roman.

Hello . Roman answered.

Ro it's Seth can you pick me up man sure I will be there in five.

Thanks dude and they hang up.

 

Five minutes later he was in a car going home.

Dude don't worry he probably got delayed by something.

Sandra man I don't like Finn being alone with Sandra she is dangerous Seth said with a sigh.

Hei! You worry to much just relax Roman said with a chuckle.

I guess your right after the accident I worry about the safety of him.

 

 

 

 

Roman was about to open the door when he realised it was already open.

Yoo! Seth something is wrong.

Seth pushed the door and screamed Finn.

FINN, Finn baby where are you..

Roman saw a figure lying on the floor and called Seth over.

Finn Finn Finn baby are you ok wake up please wake up he said shaking him.

Finn Started to cough Seth Seth love is that you.

Yes baby it's me it's me who did this what happened.

Finn sobbed while Seth held him.

It was Brock he said between sobs he came in here and he attacked me baby Finn was sobbing hard.

Baby you need a hospital.

Finn shook his head no I will be fine.

Baby you were on conscious so maybe you fractured your brain.

No you need to call Hunter and tell him what happened.

 

Atleast let me call doctor Martin's and have him check you out Seth pleaded.

Finn nodded.

 

 

He was standing on the other side of the house when doctor was checking Finn.

 

Brock went to far Seth said sniffing he went to far man to attack my family what my kid was here. He asked Roman.

I'm going to ruin Brock Lesnar I'm going to make him wish that he never touched finn. His taking it to far now and I'm going to finish him.

Seth was fuming with anger.

 

He has suffered a concussion and head trauma he needs hospital and I'm afraid that he won't be 100% to be able to perform this Sunday.

But his sturbon he won't go to the hospital he will be at work this Sunday.

But thanks doc they shook hands and the doctor left.

Baby you need to go to a hospital.

No I'm not going to the hospital we are 3 days away from summerslam and I'm not going anywhere he limped upstairs.

Seth stood there looking at Finn and sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to update Rollins is champion.
> 
> And celebration celebration Finn is happy for his man.

As soon as Seth made it backstage Finn was on him hugging him and kissing him.

I'm so proud of you he said kissing seth. Seth touched his rips aoch! Finn touched him and chuckled I'm sorry baby im just excited that is all.

It's ohk let's get out of here love Seth whispered they walked passed their colleagues who congratulated Seth and gave him hugs.

They made it to Seth's locker room they took a shower together and left for their hotel.

On their way to the hotel Finn was on the passenger seat it was silent in the car until Finn spoke.

I'm sorry I doubted you back at the hospital I did not think that you could do it. And baby please believe me it's not that I had no hope in you it's that Brock Lesnar has made our lives a living hell ever since you qualified for the championship so I just got tired of sleeping with one eye open because I'm scared that Brock will attack us.

I'm sorry baby Finn was crying now Seth stopped the car on the side of the road and walked out opened Finn's door and held him in his arms it's oright shh, it's over now he won't harm you again I promise.

He kissed Finn's forehead and held him close let's go to our hotel room and celebration.

Finn nodded.

 

 

 

 

As soon as they got to their hotel room Seth put their backs down and captured Finn's lips and Finn opened his mouth to let Seth in.

We have been so far from each other and busy with work that I haven't touched you in almost a month, now I'm going to love you and love you hard Seth said kissing Finn's neck.

 

He removed Finn's shirt and unbuckled his pants fuck I missed you he kissed Finn passionately on the lips.  
He removed his clothes and put Finn on the bed and started attacking his neck and nipples sucked hard.

Finn moaned I love you baby I missed you so much please I need you enough with the stalling babe please I need you now.

I don't want to hurt you baby Seth said to Finn who kissed him you would never hurt me baby I trust you.

Seth lined himself with Finn's pucker and kissed him on more Time he waited for Finn's signal as soon as Finn was comfortable he moved.

He kept smashing Finn's prostate and Finn could not stop himself from screaming his lungs out..  
Ohh! Fuck Seth I'm close Finn Seth.

Cum baby Seth said.

No Finn refused I want to ride you he moved so he was ontop of Seth he started to line himself on Seth's member and Started bouncing up and down.

Seth held Finn's hips and he watched Finn who had his eyes closed all the time.

Fuck baby you good at this you love this dick don't you, you love riding it ha! Seth asked smirking.

Yes, yes, ohh! Fuck yes I love it I love you so much Finn moaned as he spilled all over Seth's stomach.

Seth started to move hitting Finn's prostate again they looked into each other's eyes I love you Seth said Cummin inside his love.

I love you too babe Finn and they kissed.

They laid there in each other's arms.

 

 

 

 

 

They where back home in Iowa they arrived in the early hours so Finn was upstairs sleeping.  
And Seth was in the gym working out.

So now you guys are a happy couple, Sandra spoke with venom in her lips.

What do you want Sandra Seth asked.

You know what I want I want you to get rid of Your little floozy of a boyfriend so that we could be together or else she said.

Or else what spit Seth.

Or else I will kill myself and your baby or I will get rid of Finn my self she smirked.

You would not hissed Seth.

She chuckled softly oh! Sethie sethie did you know that Finn has low self esteem I mean I just lie to him about you and he will believe every word I say.

Or I will take this baby away from both of you once it's born.

It's not your baby it belongs to me and finn.

She chuckled ohh! Sethie have you forgotten I'm the carrier here so wat I say goes with the statement.

Seth was furious because Sandra now had her hands on his chest.

He was about to speak when he heard.

Seth baby where are you ....

He jumped back and stood a distance from Sandra I'm in the gym Love he spoke with a smirk.

Ohh! There you are I missed you Finn said kissing him on the lips.

Hey! Baby Seth said.

Ohh! I need to lie down congratulations Seth on winning the tittle you did a very good job out there.

Seth nodded with a fake smile of his own.

Finn smiled and hugged Sandra thank you Sandra for being there for us through everything.

Seth pulled Finn and kissed him.

Sandra left.

Finn pulled out of Seth's embrace baby are you jelous of Sandra he asked I mean you really don't have to love you know I only have eyes for you Finn said kissing him again.

If anyone should be jealous it's me I mean Im not really that good looking and you your the hottest guy on the planet and sometimes I just want to cry when those women in the roaster throw themselves at you I mean you hot very hot.

Baby look ate you have nothing to worry about I only have eyes for you and I'm not going anywhere I mean we are about to start a family together Seth said kissing Finn's forehead.

I love you my beast slayer Finn layed his head on Seth's chest.

I love you too my demon he said and kissed Finn's head.

 

Despite everything we will always have each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my good friend Rollins×balor 05 thanks.

Mom! Finn exclaimed as he got up from the couch to go hug his mother.

Honey his mom said giving him a hug.

Did you have a nice flight he asked his mom.

Yes honey I did have a nice flight she looked at Finn how have you been are you fine.

Yes mom I'm fine.

Honey Seth told me what happened with Brock and all the attacks.

Yeah! I will be fine mom you and Seth worry a lot worrying courses wrinkles did you know that they laughed.

And how is my future grandson she asked robbing Sandra's belly.

Sandra Chuckled the baby is doing fine 

Mom why do you and Seth keep saying it's a boy Finn asked.

Because I know it's a boy I can feel it in my bones Seth interrupted and kissed Seth.

Ma I have prepared the other bedroom for you why don't you go lie down while we start on dinner. Seth told her.

 

Finn took her luggage upstairs to the bedroom they closed the door and Finn sat on the bed looking at his mom uppack.

So honey talk to me.

There is nothing to talk about Finn explained.

Are you sure honey because I have been talking to Seth and his worried.

About what ... Finn asked.

About you and the baby and your surrogate.

We are fine mom the baby is healthy. And Sandra is a sweetheart.

Are you sure about Sandra being a sweetheart honey because Seth thinks that she's upto something that she is trying to get between you guys.

Mom Seth should stop worrying Sandra has been nothing but good to me and very supportive.

 

I just want you to be careful his mom said kissing his cheek.

And I just want you to rest Finn told her.

They chuckled.

Finn closed the door and left.

 

 

 

 

They were having dinner later that night.

So guys what are going to do once the baby is born she asked Seth and Finn.

Finn looked at her and smiled. We were thinking I stay at home and raise our baby.

Seth kissed his forehead and whispered I love you.

Wow you going to sacrifice your career you really love him don't you she said with a fake smile that did not go unnoticed by Seth and Finn's mom.

Finn did not notice since he was Starring at Seth smiling.

 

Finn got up and walked a few steps and fall soon Seth was by his side.

Finn, Finn baby are you ok.

Finn did not respond he looked weak and pale.

911 what's your emergency.

Uhm! Please help one of my friends is passed out on the floor and his not responding please come quickly 

Sandra gave the address to the paramedics and hang up.  
They on their way.

What did you do Seth asked approaching sandra.

Me, I didn't do anything she protested.

I know you did something to him and Im going to find out I don't care Sandra that you carrying my child I will break you for hurting Finn Seth promised.

Seth honey now it's not the time the medics are here, said Finn's mom.

Seth got on the truck with Finn and watched as the medics worked on his love.  
. first it was the accident and he got attacked by Brock and Finn too and now this.

What is happening he just hoped Finn was going to be ok.

 

 

 

 

 

I'm going upstairs Sandra said as soon as the medics left.

No so fast young lady Finn's mom said.

I know what you trying to do.

You know nothing she said.

I know that you trying to get rid of my son I know you trying to take my son's spot in Seth's heart.

She chuckled.

But let me tell you something honey I'm not my son and Seth I will find out what you have planned and I won't break you, I will end you.

Is that supposed to be a threat she asked with attitude.

No it's a promise she said.

Now I'm going to check on my son. She left her standing there getting into the ubber.

 

Sandra was breathing hard.

She took out her phone time for plan B the person on the phone chuckled.  
Sandra why don't you just give you can see the guy doesn't want you I mean his boyfriend is still there and your still interested in trying to get him into your web.

I don't pay you to offer me advice if I wanted one I would have went to see a therapist.

So shut up and listen she said.

We need to get start working on plan B the boyfriends mother is suspicion so we must be careful.

And with that she hang up and went upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its de weekend so here's a chapter for you enjoy  
> Sandra and her wicked ways.

Seth felt like he could punch something he was furious.

Babe you don't have to worry about me I'm fine I haven't been eating right that's all I'm sure that is what the doctor is going to tell us.

Speaking of the doctor he walked in the the room.

Hello Mr balor please call me finn.

Hello he shook Seth's hand I'm doctor Morries Seth and Finn nodded.

Well I have some bad news and good News.

Can you give us what we can handle doc.

It seems like the some drugs in your system.

What I don't take drugs I'm an athlete I can't take drugs, babe Finn looked to Seth.

Calm down love it's ohk Seth said to Finn who had teary eyes.

Have you been taking some medicine for pain or headache or have you bought medicine from any drug store for pain. The doctor asked.

 

Well I have been taking some pain killers for my back and some back pills got them from a drug store.

Well that's not what we found in your system the doctor said.

Seth kissed Finn again it's ok baby.

Well wat did you find he asked the doctor.

Well we found a pill called ATAZANAVIR it's a drug it courses palpitations, low blood pressure and dizziness. 

But the good news is we were able to get it out of your system so which means we will be keeping you for the night to run more texts then Tommorow you will go home how's that sound the doctor asked with a smile.

It's sounds good doc Seth said. So you will give him something right for the low blood pressure.

Yes we definitely will. With that he left.

Seth looked to Finn get some rest ohk I love you. I love you too babe Finn responded.

 

He kissed Finn's forehead and left.

 

 

 

 

He was in the waiting area with his mother in law.

So he will stay the night and will be released Tommorow morning.

That's great news honey I got you coffee.

Thanks ma. 

So what is wrong with my son, she asked.

He sighed.

His been taking the wrong pills ma. He says he bought painkillers but the doctor's found some drug called ATAZANAVIR something it is the course of all this , he has low blood pressure and palpitations. 

Wat..... Honey you don't think she switched the pills do you.

She asked Seth who shrugged and sat on a bench.

I don't know what to think anymore I just feel like this is all my fault, you know I'm the one who wanted to start a family I brought Sandra in to our lives and I can't stop chasing the stupid tittle and I'm just tired I don't know what to do.

Seth was now crying into Finn's mom shoulder since his tall.

Ssh. Honey don't blame yourself you know no relationship is a great you know it's not a bed of roses the will be challeges that you both will have to overcome.

Don't blame yourself and Sandra it's just another challenge that you both have to deal with and don't worry I'm here now for the both of you I'm not going anywhere until my son is fine so you can focus on your work and not be worried about Finn's safety.

And I'm going to get to the bottom of this I just need you to take care of Finn and love each other like before Sandra and everything walked in to your life. 

Thanks ma.. I don't know what we would do without you.

Your doing fine she said wiping his tears from his cheek.

 

 

 

 

Finn was home he was laying on the couch it was late when the was knock on the door , he walked over to open when he was greeted by a face he did not expect to see.

Hello the person said.

Hello Finn said 

Can I come in he asked.

Sure ..... Come... Come on in.

What brings you all the way to Iowa punk.

Cm punk chuckled.

Well I'm here to apologize he didn't beat around the bush.

Apologize for what you didn't do anything to me or seth.

Well I'm not apologising for me. 

Well than for who Finn was confused he hasn't seen cm punk in ages since he retired from WWE so what is the meaning of this.

You see I have been married for 4 years now he said.

What congratulations Finn said with a smile.

Who's the lucky guy .... He asked. Please were are my manners can I get you a pepsi he asked.

Sure punk nodded.

Finn walked up to the kitchen and brought the Pepsi.

Where is Seth punk asked.

He is out with my mom to get groceries and they went with Sandra to the doctor.

Ohh! Ohk!

So you married I can't believe this cm punk is married, to who details details said finn smiling.

So his the reason I'm here to apologize.

Wait you married to Bray Wyatt Finn asked.

No. No. I'm married to the man who attaked you punk explained.

What your married to Brock Lesnar Finn was surprised and confused.

Yeah! Punk nodded.

How, why, when.. he asked.

We started dating when I was Paul Haymans client punk said.

Woow! I'm congratulations Finn said.

Punk smiled thanks.

Finn I'm sorry for his behavior it's just like Seth winning the universal tittle is the only thing he lives for you know his .....

Finn cut him off before he could continue.

It's ohk punk it's gone and forgotten things like this happen in our line of work. 

Your a good person Finn Seth is lucky to have you punk said and sipped his Pepsi.

So you and the beast Finn morked.

Punk smiled. His not anything like that you know Paul is just exergerating and making him into this beast.

Wow.. Finn said.

His romantic very romantic and sappy he likes long walks on the beach and candle light dinners.

His sweet and loving punk said smiling.

Wow ... Finn said. It's really funny you know to hear that Brock Lesnar is sappy Finn said laughing. Yeah! His really ... They were interrupted by the voices filling the house Babe we back Seth said putting groceries on the table. Punk what are you doing here he asked. Punk smiled and shook his hand. I came to apologize to both of you. For what you didn't do anything to us. Seth said. Well you see the thing is my husband did and his pride is bigger than his balls so he can't come and apologize so here I am. Seth chuckled I don't understand who is your husband. Brock... Seth chuckled Brock Lesnar is your husband. Yes we have been married for four years punk said. Seth looked to Finn what you say babe. It's fine I forgive him it's just his like you eats and breath the universal championship. So it's water under the bridge. Seth sighed and looked at Finn and kissed his forehead you are a saint. He turned to punk so he sent you to do his dirty work for him. Seth said. Like I said I'm not here to fight I'm sorry that things got out of control like this. It's fine I just hope it won't happen again because I will not hasitate to retaliate Seth said. Punk nodded I understand well I have to go his waiting for me at the airport I will see you around guys and congratulations on having a baby. With that punk left. Wow that was weird right Seth said. I know right punk and Brock Lesnar wow. Maybe his different when his not in the ring and not hungry for the universal championship tittle. Finn said as Seth hugged and kissed him. Sandra was looking at them from the stair case. Why didn't the pills do anything he looks fine she thought to herself. She smirked as she thought of another plan soon it will be bybye Finn.. She walked in to her room and shut it as she put the plan to action.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh! My it's about to get real so real.

And what did he say , asked Brock.

Who... Punk asked.

Balor who else baby. said Brock.

Baby you attacked both Finn and seth.

I don't give a rat's ass about Rollins said Brock.

You and ROLLINS are taking this far now you need to give up the belt come back to UFC punk told his husband who rolled his eyes. Before Brock could speak Paul Haymans interrupted...

My client is not going anywhere Mr .....

Shut up Paul Brock said.

Paul glared at him...

You don't speak to my husband like that.brock said.

Baby look just this one more chance and I'm done with it.

What one more your not scheduled for a rematch with Rollins ever. Punk said ordering a pepsi from a hostess they were in their private jet to Vegas to their holiday home.

Paul will talk to Stephanie and get me my rematch, baby can't you see Seth is a boring championship him and Paul Hayman laughed.

Punk just stared at them he did not find the joke funny.

Paul could you excuse us I need to talk to my husband Paul nodded as he left to entertain the hostesses.

Babe Brock called.

Punk just looked at his phone.

Baby I'm sorry okey I know we talked about this baby but one more chance and then I'm done.  
I promise Brock said to punk who sighed.

Baby you promise punk asked.

Brock nooded I love you baby said Brock.

I love you too babe.

They kissed each other passionately punk had his arms around Brock's neck you know baby I think I recognized someone when I was at Seth's house.

Who brock asked .

Their surrogate baby she looked familiar you know that Ziggler and I went to the same college right Ziggler's brother used to date this chick Ariana Marie if I'm not mistaken.   
Baby she was a crazy Chick she once locked David in her basement just because he was talking to his female friend.

So asked Brock.

So that girl looks just like her back then she was a brunette but now she's a blonde so I'm not sure if it's her.

 

Maybe it's not her baby Brock said to punk who shook his head. I need to ask dolph.

Hei! Don't get involved said Brock .

Baby but.

No but punk don't Brock said.

 

 

 

 

 

Ohh.. my god Dean wow it's been forever like decades Finn said.

Nah.. it's been only months said Dean.

Hello dolph Finn said it's good to see you.

Same here man said dolph with a smile and congratulations on having a baby.

Thanks dear can I get you anything Finn asked.

Juice please said dolph and a beer for Dean.

Dean took his beer and went to find seth he found him in the gym doing CrossFit Rollins same old Rollins still CrossFit Jesus I see. Said Dean.

Fuck Ambrose or should I say Moxley is that you man you look good yeah I work out Rollins they laughed.

Hei.. have you spoken to Roman lately asked Dean .

Yeah I have men did something happen to him.

Nah! I'm just concerned that's all. Said Dean.

He's fine man don't worry about him his cool.

Congratulations man your going to be a dad.  
Thanks man said Rollins with a smile.

 

 

 

 

 

Do you know the sex of the baby yet asked dolph.

No not really I want it to be a surprise. But I would love a little girl to braid her hair.

Ariana Marie said dolph to Sandra who denied it.

I'm sorry I'm not Ariana Marie my name is Sandra.

No your Ariana Ariana Marie you used to date my brother David.

I'm sorry you must have mistake me for someone else I'm not that person Sandra insisted.

Excuse me she left for her bedroom.

I could have sworn that is a Ariana dolph said.

She was a brunette when she used to date my brother.

Maybe it's her look alike you heard her she's not Ariana.

Okey dolph mumbled.

Oh.. my did you know asked Finn.

About what dolph asked.

About punk said Finn.

What about punk dolph asked.

Punk is married to Brock ....

Wait Brock Lesnar and punk married how long.

Four years Finn confirmed.

 

What about four years Dean asked as they walked in to the room.

Punk and Brock Lesnar have been married for four years dolph said.

Dean chuckled what .... Brock is capable of love.

They laughed.

Apparently his a great husband to punk Finn said.

Wow Brock Lesnar and cm punk Dean could not believe it.

Well it's true it's damn true.

They all laughed really Finn you had to go Kurt on us.. dolph spoke as laughed filled the house.

Finn felt relaxed it felt good to laugh again he really needed that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So earlier on today I had a Redbull now I can't sleep because I got lots of energy.
> 
> And I have work Tommorow like I have to wake up in 5 hours. 
> 
> So here I am updating when I did not even want too.
> 
> Redbull gave me wings.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter beautiful peeps.

You have the pictures right Sandra asked the person on the phone.

He chuckled yes I do have the pictures do you think his going to believe that their real he asked.

I don't pay you to ask questions i pay you to work that's it. She addressed him.

Fine I have the photos and I'm going to send them he said.

Good I want to see his face when he sees them she said with a smirk.

She hung up.

And started to smile on her own looking at the photo album that she created of her own and Seth she looked at the picture of Finn and stabbed it with a knife.

I hate you .... Stab... I hate you... Stab.... It should be me in your position not you.

You freak you stole my man Seth should be with a woman not a man she said to Finn's picture.

I hate your kind you steal our man you going to die. She said with her last stab.

 

And then the was a knock on the door.

Sandra a female voice called it was Finn's mom.

I need laundry she said.

Witch Sandra mumbled in a moment.

Okay she said just bring it down to the basement.

Okay Sandra said.

 

 

 

 

 

I miss you Finn said he was on the phone with Seth.

Baby I miss you too it's hectic you know I have houseshows and autograph signing Seth said with a sigh.

But I need you babe Finn said crying.

Baby please don't cry I will be home soon I promise.

You have been gone for a whole month Seth and I need you it gets Loney without you.

I'm lonely I need my men by my side I think I'm going crazy busy thinking about you Finn said .

Baby please I promise I will talk with Stephanie and see what she says okay.

No you don't care about me Seth all .... All you care about is that stupid tittle not me Finn said hanging up and throwing his phone on the bed.

He just sat there looking at nothing when his chipped with a message.

He opened it and he was meet with pictures of his boyfriend with another superstar Seth's mentee richochet.

They kept arriving one message after the other.

Finn knew he should not be jealous but he could not help it Seth won't come home his been gone for a month.

Finn was heartbroken he was sad he was crying on to his pillow. His Mind was racing richochet was a friend how could he do this to Finn how could Seth hurt him like that.

That is when his mother walked in to his bedroom and walked up to him with a tray of food.

Honey you need to eat.

I'm not hungry he said.

Honey please you have locked yourself in your room since Seth left and you don't eat right you loosing weight you stopped looking after your body. 

I don't need a lecture ma.

I'm not lecturing you honey look at you your a mess.

He removed his head from his pellow did you know that he asked.

Did I know what she asked. 

That Seth has been cheating on me.

Seth would never do that honey your just overeating.

Did you or did not know he asked. .

I did not know but I know one thing Seth loves you he would never do anything to hurt honey.

Then explain this he gave her his phone.

She looked at the photos and sighed. Baby isn't Seth mentoring this boy she asked.

His supposed to be mentoring him he said.

Baby this boy his your friend he looks upto Seth and he would never do anything to harm your relationship she said Wiping Finn's tears.

She chuckled you and everyone knows that Seth is very affectionate and you my angel have nothing to worry you see that man she pointed at their photo on the night stand where Seth is kissing Finn's cheek he adores you he puts you first he actually cried when you were in hospital sick he blamed himself for everything that's happened in your relationship so please stop doubting him and love and support him and his career just like he loves you and supports your career she said kissing Finn's forehead , now eat before you make you drive your self to depression and with that she left.

Finn took his food and started to eat he looked at his phone that's when he realised he got a text message from Seth..

I love you and my life would be incomplete without you and everything I do I do it for you.

 

I know and I love you too babe he responded.

Finn looked at the message he read it over and over until he fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punk is on a mission.

Babe punk called.

What... Brock asked and why are you on your computer at two in the morning.

I found some information about the Sandra girl.

Okay Brock said rubbing his eyes.

Her name is Arianna and she was born in taxes and moved to LA when she was 19 my people have searched for Sandra she don't exist.

Baby I'm going to see Finn on our next travel he said to Brock who sighed.

Babe don't be like that.

That means I will have to see Rollins Brock said with a pout.

You and ROLLINS needs to grow up you are like a bunch of five year olds fighting over an action figure he said kissing Brock's pouty lips.

 

 

 

 

Seth what is this Finn asked.

They were at a nice restaurant on the roof and Seth had candle light dinner and expensive wine.

This is me saying I love you and nobody else Finn blushed.

I saw the pictures baby and I just want to say yes richochet had a crush on me he told me but I told him that I only have eyes for one man and I'm looking at him right now he said kissing Finn.

He took his hand and pulled out a chair for him.

Baby I know you have been through a lot and I have been very negectful doing my own business.  
I wasn't even there after your match with Bray Wyatt but you were there for me after I won the universal championship Seth got on one knee infront of Finn and smiled opening up a small black box there was a thirty carrats ring in it Finn had tears in his eyes smiling.

You Finn balor you are the most beautiful and sexy person I know and you have always been there for me your loving and kind and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.so will you make me the happiest man alive and be my husband he asked.

Finn nodded yes....yes.. yes.. I will be your husband yes I will marry you Finn had tears and was smiling Seth put the ring in his finger he got up kissed Finn.

You won't regret this he whispered into the kiss.

Finn nodded and smiled.

 

They sat down and had dinner with smile's on their faces.

 

 

 

 

 

Mom . Finn exclaimed when he got home he put his left hand for his mom to look.

Wow honey you getting married she said hugging Finn.

 

Sandra walked in who is getting married she asked.

Finn put out his hand for her to see the ring.  
Congratulations she said I'm happy for you.

Are you Sandra happy for my son Finn's mom asked.

Mom Finn said of course she right Sandra Finn asked she just smiled and nodded.

Finn sat down on the couch and took out his phone he tweeted.

AND I SAID YES.....

Within a minute his phone was chiping with messages of enquzitive minds.

YES TO WHAT......

WHY DID HE SAY YES....

YOU HAVE JOINED DANIEL BRYAN NOW... YES.

 

the messages kept coming and he kept ignoring them.

 

He was so happy and nothing can change that his engaged now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bored I just woke up good morning fellow friends I have tonselitis and it hurts like a bitch..
> 
> But I'm to the story enjoy punk don't be surprised with this quick update it's a weekend.

Congratulations punk said looking at Finn's ring it's really beautiful he said.

They were backstage at the raw tapping Seth decided to take his fiance with him today to get some alone time from everything.

Thanks Finn said with a smile.

Rollins Brock said..

Lesnar said Seth. 

You guys need to cut it out your grown up you going to put your differences aside .

My tittle looks good on your shoulders with the tag team tittle Brock said.

Your tittle Seth said with a chuckle.

Yes my tittle I should be getting my re match to my tittle. Said brock

 

Well it's a pity that you not getting a re match to my tittle said Seth.

Really punk asked, you guys are going to go back and forth with the my toy your toy speech.

Listen guys he looked at Finn and Seth I have something to show you okay I just hope you don't get mad at me but here we go.

He pulled out his tablet and opened it.

Who is that Finn asked.

That is Arianna Aka sandra.

What are you talking about punk Finn asked.

This is Arianna she was born in taxes my friends and I searched and searched for Sandra but she doesn't exist we keep coming back to Ariana Marie.

What.. Finn asked

I'm saying that girl you have in your house she is an imposter.

Baby what about our baby Finn asked.

We need to leave Finn said my mom our baby .

You don't have to worry about your mom she's having lunch with my mom today.

 

I have an idea what if you confront her and she hurts the baby I think you should make her think that you are on her side to get her to cooperate pretend to have broken up with finn. I think Finn should come with us punk said.

I agree with you she is dangerous she could hurt Finn just to get me to cooperate.

So it's settled Finn you coming with us Finn nodded.

 

 

Sandra Seth said as he opened his house..

You realised that we are meant to be she said.

Seth swallowed hard and nodded you were right Sandra I don't love Finn lately all I do is think about you.

But you engaged to him she said.

No he forced me to marry him but that won't be happening because I left him to be with you he said.

She smiled we could raise this baby together she said with glee.

Yes we are going to raise this baby together.

 

She moved closer to hugg him but as soon as her hands reached Seth's back she pulled out a syringe needle and injected Seth with a drug the next thing he knew he knees felt weak and he was loosing eyesight Sandra what is going on he asked.

YOU THINK IM STUPID she screamed I'm going far away and I'm taking you with me I can't stay in this house with a memory of that bitch you call a fiance she chuckled think again.

She went to the other room and Came back pushing a giant trunk she pulled seth fuck your heavy she said putting him in side the trunk and pulling it to the car and drove off.

 

Seth woke up to his foot tied up to a bed in a basement his head was hurting he tried opening his eyes but he couldn't.

Waky waky sleeping beauty she said.

What did you do to me Seth asked.

Relax your home were you belong she said.

Fuck you Seth said.

Sethie baby is that how to talk to the mother of your child. She said.

Your just a carrier he said.

What do you hope to achieve by kidnapping me.

My friends my boss they will find me.

Ohh sethie let me tell you a story this place is not even on the map and the network is just bad so it would take days or months or even for them to find you she said with a smile.

What is this she asked rubbing her belly daddy is speachless can't you see the signs we were made for each other.

Not that hore of a boyfriend she said.

Seth tried to move but he was stopped by a chain pulling his leg.

Sorry baby but I have to make dinner you know we need to eat together as a family.

 

After she left all Seth could think about was Finn it's better him in this position than Finn.

 

 

 

Why is he not picking up his phone Finn asked punk 

Maybe his still trying to convince Sandra.

Finn's phone rang .

Seth baby are you okay he asked.

Honey it's not Seth it's mom what, where is seth Finn asked.

Honey mrs Rollins and I we came home and found the house empty she said.

What Seth left me.

No honey I don't think he left I think he was taken.

What do you mean ma, Wait let me put you on speaker.

Okay ma.

Honey we were searching the house and we ended up in Sandra's room. Baby we found some horrible things.

Pictures with your head cut off and some of your clothes were also cut of honey it's really bad.

What do you mean taken mam like a kidnapping punk asked.

Yes I think so.

Mom we coming okay he hang up.

Okay I will ask my friend his a private investigator he will find Seth okay punk reassured Finn who couldn't stop crying.

 

As much as Rollins and I fight like Tom and Jerry but he is a great kid so I will speak to Paul Hayman he knows some people in the CIA who can help us find Rollins okay Brock said and Finn nodded.

I need to tell hunter and Stephanie what is going on.

 

Hunter can I talk to you Finn said as he knocked in his office.

Sure Finn what's up he asked.

It's about Seth his ... Finn started to sob.

Stephanie got up and gave him some water.

Now what is going on she asked.

His been taken ubducted

By who Stephanie asked.

By our serrogate Sandra or Arianna I really don't know what her name is anymore he said with a shaking breath.

 

Ohh! My god hunter we need to find him and the baby Finn I want you to go home and we will see what we can do to help thanks for telling us we will contact our people and we are going find Seth okay.

Finn nodded and left the office.

 

As he walked to punk and Brock's car he hoped that his fiance was okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Seth sat there in the old mattress looking at sandra.

What do you want from me Sandra ? Seth asked.

Seth! Sethie.. she chuckled 

You know what I want Seth, I want you I have always wanted you when I first saw you during your shield days with your blonde streak looking damn sexy in that swat outfit she said.

And you know my girls back at psych center you used to say that I aim to high, she chuckled as she remembers, that is how Sandra was born oh! By the way my name is Arianna not Sandra I just created that Sandra to be able to get closer to you baby you and I should be together imagine my surprise when I found out the love of my life is gay she said flicking the knife she had in her hand.

But Sandra or Ariana whatever your name is I'm in love with Finn and we getting married, Seth said.

His a damn whore he got between us baby can't you see that you belong with me and not him Seth I'm trying to control my anger AND YOU ARE NOT WORKING WITH ME HERE she screamed trying to catch a breath you going to be with me Seth we are going to be together like we supposed to be all you have to do is say yes and we can raise this baby together can't you see we going to be a family she said putting Seth face in her hands and kissing him only for Seth to move to the side and she kissed his cheek.

 

Ohh! Sethie give it time you will get used to us being together she smiled walking out of the room.

 

Seth closed his eyes hoping that someone will find him soon before Sandra takes his sanity away.

 

 

 

 

Finn was laying down in his bedroom tired and stressed eyes big and puffy from crying.

He looked up when the was a knock on the door, come in he said.

Hey! Punk said.

Hey! He said back.

How you feeling boo? Punk asked with a smile and sitting on the bed.

Finn sniffed and sat up, it's been eleven days since Seth went missing or was taken and nothing I mean literally nothing has happened we still clueless and I'm still waiting and hoping that the investigators might find something but they keep getting nothing Finn was now sobbing hard punk pulled him into his arms and held him there.

 

Five minutes passed and Finn inhaled deeply and wiped his tears he laughed a little.

Thanks punk you your husband put your lives on hold for us I don't know what I would do if you guys weren't around he said smiling.

 

It's the least we could do after my husband went all beast mode and attacked you he said with a sad tone.

All is forgiven said Finn my main focus is to find my fiance and my unborn child safe.

Lets just hope she doesn't harm the baby, said punk.

 

Now you have locked yourself in this room for two whole days, you need to come out and let everybody know that you're OKAY punk said.

 

But when I'm out there I feel like those people are not doing anything to find Seth Finn said that with a sigh.

Come on your mom is worried about you boo.

Okay Finn nodded, let me just change into something decent he said walking into the closet.

 

They walked down stairs and his mom walked up to him she gave him a hug and asked if his hungry and he shook his head.

No ma I'm really not hungry I just want to find seth.

Honey you need to eat something said Stephanie macmahon.

AJ looked at him and nodded Finn smiled and took an apple.

Have you found anything? he asked sitting down to eat his apple.

 

The tech guys were just glued to the screens trying to find all they could about Sandra or Ariana.

 

No! Honey his mom said with a sad smile.

 

A knock on the door made them look at each other.

Who could that be? AJ asked.

He opened the door and a young lady stood there looking scared.

Hello... Uhm.. my .... I'm sorry..... My name is Selina Kyle can I come in she asked.

Sure AJ said moving out of the way for her to get in.

 

She walked in to the house and everyone was looking at her.

She started but before she could speak Aj interrupted Her.

What do you want ? He asked.

I'm my name is Selina Kyle and im a nurse at hope psychiatric center and Ariana Marie or Sandra was my patient.

 

What.... Finn asked.

What is that got to do with finding my son Seth's mom asked.

 

Well Sandra was released due to the doctor seeing changes in her but I knew that she was not well but I'm not a doctor so my opinion don't Matter.

So she got released and because she had no were to go she used to stay in my family's cabin right outside the city it's like 13 hours drive. So when I heard on the news that Seth Rollins was missing and they can't find him I knew she must taken him to the cabin.

 

Can you locate it on the map one of the CIA guys asked.

Well... There is a problem she said.

What is that problem AJ asked..

Well the cabin is not on the map it's in the middle of nowhere she said.

But can you take us there Finn spoke finally since Selina entered.

Yes I can take you there she said. But Sandra is like psycho path crazy we going to need to surprise her..

Deal that can be done just tell us the plan one of the tech guys said.

Finn breathed and whispered looking at a picture of Seth we going to find you love you just need to stay strong.


	17. Chapter 17

I will never love you Sandra I'm happy with Finn and his the best thing that ever happened to me, he's the love of my life , Seth said to Sandra who shook Her head.

That is were you are wrong sethie I'm here and his not and we going to be together wether you like it or not we going to get married in Vegas ofcourse and raise our baby together, she said chuckling.

 

I'm a WWE superstar and I have friends in high places someone is going to find me the WWE universe already know that I'm missing and soon someone will put two and two together and they will find me and you will get locked up I hope they throw away the keys.

She put a hand on her tummy and screamed, Ahh!...... Ohh! God.

You are pathetic and obsessed Seth said looking at her.

Ahh! .. I think she swallowed .. Ahh! Ohh! I think it's time.

What do you mean it's time , Seth asked with his eyebrow raised.

 

I MEAN IM HAVING THE BABY. she screamed.

Well you have me cuffed to a bed foot and you dragged me in the middle of nowhere with no reception I can't call the hospital and now you putting my baby in danger Seth told her.

 

WELL THEN YOU GONNA HAVE TO DELIVER THIS BABY YOUR SELF SHE SAID.

Seth swallowed hard and nodded.

 

 

 

 

They have been gone for a while now Finn said bitting his nails.

Honey you need to relax said Finn's mom rubbing his back.

But mom it's been hours already and they haven't even called I'm worried that maybe they haven't found him maybe it's too late maybe his ...... Finn Started to cry.

Honey Seth Is fine and they're going to find him safe and alive okay she tried to assure him.

 

Honey Seth is a fighter his probably thinking of ways to to come back to you Stephanie said with a smile.

Finn smiled he is the architect he chuckled.

They all nodded with a laugh.

 

 

This must be the place Brock said they all nodded.so we need a plan to get Rollins back he added.

Well I say we get in with the nurse in tow so she could speak to her patient and try to convince her to let Seth go Dean said.

So what we just gonna bust in they both Brock and Shane asked in unison.

No dummies we get in and knock and if there is no answer we get in silently and we look in the house and take it from there Dean finished.

They walked into the house and went opposite directions.

Shane signaled for them to stop and listen they all stopped and listened to the sounds they sounded like screams like someone was in labour.

 

They rushed to were the sounds were coming and they were coming from behind an old refrigerator and they froze and looked at each other.

Brock moved it and that is when the screaming got louder.

Man do you think Sandra is in labour ? Dean asked.

Which means we came at the right time Shane said.

They opened the door and went downstairs and stood at the sight infront of them.

There was Seth holding a baby and Sandra sleeping on the floor passed out.

Selina moved closer and checked her she was fine and she put restrains on Sandra who was too tired to move a muscle.

Look at that you get man napped and you come back a dad Dean said laughing.

Fuck you man I just want to see Finn take me home Seth said kissing his daughter's forehead.


	18. Chapter 18

9 months LATER

 

 

My daughter doc I want to see my daughter said Sandra.

 

You don't have a daughter Sandra the doc said shaking his head.

 

NO! NO! You don't understand I have a daughter with my husband Seth Rollins his a WWE superstar.

 

Sandra you have been our patient for 9 months now and from our records they show you don't have a child he said walking out of her room.

 

 

 

 

 

Babe we haven't even given her a name yet Finn said kissing his daughter's forehead.

 

What about hope , said Seth.

 

I love it Finn said our little hope.

 

When is everyone getting here Finn asked.

 

Any time now Seth said pulling Finn closer so they can cuddle up on the couch. I love you he said kissing Finn and his daughter.

 

 

Twenty minutes later everyone was gathered in their house to welcome little hope in to the home and to celebrate Finn and SETH'S wedding m

 

Ohh! Finn you look beautiful dolph said hugging him, make sure you throw the bouquet right at me he said and everyone laughed, dolph you want Dean to runaway Finn said jokingly.

 

Yeah! Finn you should throw the bouquet at dolph because his the only one who is not married in this room said AJ with seriousness.

 

I don't have a bouquet Finn said chuckling but don't worry honey Dean loves you and his going to marry you, you just wait and see okay.

 

Dolph nodded and smiled now let's get you married.

 

Seth stood at the alter he smiled as soon as he saw Finn he looked beautiful in his purple Vera Wang suite with black dress shoes he had a little bit of eyeliner and mascara he looked breathtaking.

 

Hope made a sound as soon as she saw her daddy standing at the alter.

 

Yea! Honey it's daddy and he looks beautiful dolph said whispering to her.

 

We gathered here today to join this two lovely people as they make a promise to love and support one another the minister said.

 

The couple have written their own vows.

 

Finn looked at Seth and smiled Seth I love you and I can't imagine my life without you, your my rock and baby you loved me at my worst and held my hand when I was weak he smiled and wiped his tears from his eyes.

 

I love you so much Seth and I would be proud to call you my husband he breathed.

 

Finn balor you fill me up, you lift me up when I'm down your my strength when I'm weak I just love you so much he finished.

 

That is it ladies and gentlemen what more can I say, asked the minister with the smile.

 

They put on their rings

 

I now pronounce you husband and husband you kiss each other he said.

 

Seth pulled Finn closer and kissed him hard the guests whistled.

 

They held hand and walked in to the reception.

 

Ladies and gentlemen its time for the couple's first dance.

 

I love you Seth said kissing Finn and their daughter my family he said.

 

I love you too babe Finn responded they held each other and laughed when hope kissed Finn's beard we love you too our little miracle of hope.

 

 

Fin..


End file.
